


Робин Гуд

by Mariza



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Одна из первых моих работ. По сериалу BBC.
Kudos: 3





	Робин Гуд

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано в 2012.
> 
> Канон: «Робин Гуд BBC» (сериал 2006-09 гг.)  
> Исходники (видео): «Робин Гуд ВВС»  
> Исходники (аудио): «Баллада о вольных стрелках» — Владимир Высоцкий  
> Продолжительность и вес: 1:47; 7, 42 МБ  
> Ссылка на скачивание: https://yadi.sk/i/M31xo1Kp3Y5bh5


End file.
